DG-Man Drabbles (Lavi)
by Sabaku no Karmi
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. 1 de 4

He aquí el primero del conjunto de Drabbles que participa en el Reto " **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. "** Del Foro **"Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Personaje:** Lavi Bookman Jr.

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer:** **D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Drabble:** 1° de 4.

 **Título: _"Lo que Manifiesta el Aburrimiento"_**

* * *

Junto a libros desparramados por todo el cuarto, se encontraba sumido en su lectura un pelirrojo de cabellos rebeldes, cómodamente recostado en el sofá, ojeaba rápidamente comiéndose las palabras de aquel libro de lomo escarlata. En menos de 30 minutos ya había acabado semejante pastosidad de la literatura, hechos que ya sabía, los leía algo aburrido.

Sus ojos esmeralda, mas bien su único ojo visible para los demás, reflejaban un total aburrimiento, decidió dejar su biblioteca personal, e intentar ir a la biblioteca de la Orden para buscar alguna novela ficticia que no haya descubierto aún, sin mucho animo se dirigió hasta aquel establecimiento caminando pesadamente por los pasillos. A sus "amigos" extrañamente no los veía por los pasillos.

Llegando finalmente a la biblioteca, se dispuso a buscar algo interesante para devorar.

Estantería tras estantería, nada... absolutamente nada que no habían leído ya sus ojos y retenido su cerebro, oyó el sonido de un libro caer de una estantería lejana.

\- Habrá alguien más aquí? Hola? HOLAAAA~? - llamó el con energía. - ni siquiera el encargado esta, que rayos ocurre con esta biblioteca?

Caminó a paso desinteresado donde provino el sonido, bostezando por sexta vez del aburrimiento desde que llegó a ese paraíso de libros. En cuanto llegó a dicho pasillo...

\- Este pasillo no estaba aquí antes. - reflexionó y luego divisó el libro que había caído. - No parece haber nadie... y estoy hablando solo. Genial Lavi! Te has vuelto mas loco de lo que eras. - se dijo a sí mismo.

Del libro el cual había quedado con las paginas al suelo, algo que llamó la atencion del Bookman Jr. fue que todos los libros de aquella seccion tenían el lomo azabache y no había titulos. Al apenas rozar el lomo del libro, mas de ellos salieron volando en su dirección.

\- CARAJOO! QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESO CASI SE ME SALE EL CORAZÓN MALDITA SEA! - había esquivado apenas los libros. En estos momentos el chico pirata se recordó a su compañero gruñón Yuu.

Observó detenidamente todos los rincones y... nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera indicios de que falte algun libro en los estantes. Cuando se dió cuenta el libro que yacía en su poder había desaparecido.

\- Are? Pensé que lo tenía en la mano. Pero que rayos son estos libros, la seccion está en blanco. Y de nuevo estoy hablando solo.. - se dio un manotazo en la frente.

Escogió uno de los libros y no había titulo en la tapa ni en el lomo. Lo abrió para hojearlo y a la vez ojear su contenido, abrio los ojos, o mas bien el ojo, de sobremanera.

\- Nada? - escogió otro libro e hizo lo mismo, luego de ojear como unos 10 libros de contenido neto. - Pero que rayos hacen tantos libros en blanco en una sección así. Debería comunicarlo? - decía mientras observaba la pagina de uno de los libros.

 _"NO LO HAGAS!"_

\- IIIIK - chilló asustado. En la pagina apareció escrita esa oración y lo sorprendió. - Esto... definitivamente me quitará el aburrimiento. - sonrió con nerviosismo el muchacho.

* * *

 _He aquí el drabble, a ultimas horas pero está el primero. Espero reviews con criticas constructivas y estoy abierta a sugerencias o correcciones._

 _Hasta siempre con abrazos psicologicos y besos virtuales._

 _Atte:_

 ** _SnK_**


	2. 2 de 4

**Personaje:** Lavi Bookman.

 **Género: Fantasía**

 **Disclaimer:** **D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Drabble:** 2 de 4.

* * *

Lavi despertó frotandose los ojos, sin abrirlos dio un gran bostezo y se estiró en el césped, que se sentía extrañamente suave.

\- Por cuanto tiempo dormí? - se preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos, pero al hacerlo, notó algo nuevo en su cabeza. - Are? - sintió los bultos suaves que salían de su cabeza y los examinó con el tacto. - que rayos!? OREJAS? Y DE CONEJO?! - exclamó algo asustado.

Se percató del entorno a su alrededor, definitivamente esa no era la Orden Negra, se incorporó del suelo y decidió investigar. Al caminar junto a un charco decidió observar su reflejo, se veía realmente extraño, tenía largas y negras orejas de liebre, sus ojos verdes estaban mas claros, tanto que el esmeralda había pasado a ser de un tono lima.

\- Definitivamente es un sueño. - se dijo a si mismo con nerviosismo.

\- OI BAKA USAGI! - se escuchó una voz masculina molesta.

\- Yu? - intento encontrarlo buscando con la mirada.

\- Como se supone que sabes mi nombre idiota, y estoy aquí abajo pedazo de genio. - sintió algo en los pies y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño gato negro de ojos grandes y azules.

\- EEEHHH? YU ERES UN GATO! - comenzó a reír sin contenerse ganandose miles de rasguños en la cara y todo el cuerpo.

\- No engendro, soy un lagarto. - lo miró aburrido el azabache. Una nube azul envolvió al pequeño gato para transformarlo en un esbelto muchacho muy parecido al espadachin, con orejas de gato y una cola larga y escurridiza. - Quién eres y qué haces aquí. - lo olfateó un poco y se apartó frunciendo la nariz con asco.

\- Donde están los demás? - evadió completamente la pregunta del azabache.

Recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedó pegado al suelo casi inconsciente.

\- Que se supone que haces aquí vagando debes ir a servir a la princesa bueno para nada! - tronó en sus oídos una voz conocida.

El abuelo panda estaba allí mirándolo con rabia, no ayudaba que tuviera unas largas orejas de conejo blancas y una nariz pequeña y rosada, se echó a reir de inmediato.

Luego de recibir otra paliza fue escoltado por el conejo-panda y el neko-Yu hasta el "Palacio de la Princesa" donde en el trono se encontraba su amiga pelinegra con un vestido negro bastante sensual y elegante.

\- Lenalee-chan? - se sorprendió y recibió esta vez tres golpes en la cabeza, provocando que sus orejas sean maltratadas.

\- COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE CON SEMEJANTE INFORMALIDAD HACIA NUESTRA PRINCESA! - vociferó un pelimorado de anteojos.

Komui estaba echando humo por las orejas mientras el pelirrojo contenía la risa, ya que el supervisor tenía tentáculos de pulpo saliendo de sus caderas y se veia simplemente ridículo.

\- Princesa Lee - llamó una voz conocida.

 _Ese es Allen?_ \- el pelirrojo simplemente no salía de su asombro, cuando comenzó a reir abiertamente debido a la apariencia del albino, quien al parecer era el bufón de la realeza, de inmediato se le abalanzaron encima.

\- NOOOOO! - despertó de su "pesadilla"- fue solo un sueño. - suspiró revolviendo sus cabellos.

* * *

Bien siempre abierta a criticas.

 ** _SNK_**


End file.
